Her Queens
by AlianneLovesLiam
Summary: Aly has been ordered by the Twice Royal to go to Tortall and kill Queen Thayet the Peerless, but can Aly do it?
1. Chapter 1

The day was perfect. A clear blue sky acted as a background for the dark mountains of Upper Kypriang. Kudarung and crows flew together over the seemingly endless ocean, monkeys chattered and birds sang in the treetops. All in all, it was an exceptionally beautiful day in Aziz Daulah, Aly's fief in the Copper Isles. Except for the messenger that had arrived earlier in the day, bringing her news from Rajmuat. The messenger also brought her orders from Queen Dovasary Temaida Balitang Haiming, the Twice Royal queen of the Copper Isles. Her orders. That was what made this perfect, beautiful, amazing day so terrible. Her orders.

_Dear Aly,_

_How has your time off been? I know it has to have done you some good. Don't worry that your job has gone undone, because I've had Taybur on it. He has done well, but I'm going to need you back in Rajmuat soon; before you come back though, I have a little assignment for you._

_ If Taybur has been sending you the updates, which I'm sure he has been, you know about the trouble we've been having with pirates and raiders. He won't say anything about who he suspects they are, but I have a hunch that it's the Tortallans. I'm sending you and some of your best whisperers and assassins to Tortall. _

_Your mission: kill Queen Thayet the Peerless._

How could she? How could she kill her own godsmother?

One answer came to her mind, and it was that she was not going to. Even if it meant losing her friends and newfound home. She was not going to kill the woman that changed her diapers, taught her, comforted her when her heart was broken by some boy, and did so many other things for her. It wasn't happening.

A plan started forming in her mind. Dove had told her to go to Tortall with her best whisperers, spies, and assassins, and to murder Aunt Thayet. Now, she was going to follow every single order to the letter except for one.

Oh yes, she would bring people to her homeland. She would also play the part of a crooked spy and employ her father's help.

She knew that it wasn't Tortallans raiding the coast. She had went over the reports and deduced that it was the Yamanis. The descriptions given of the raiders fit mostly those of Yamani or half-Yamani descent, and it made sense. The Yamani government had agreed to the treaty sent from the Copper Isles, but there had been much opposition. Most important merchants wanted the treaty so that they could import goods. However, mid ranking nobles didn't feel it was right. After all, this new queen was still part Rittevon, no matter how much support she had from her people. For all they knew, she was going to sneak her army onto trade boats and start a war.

Aly knew that Dove wasn't going crazy; she was just doing what she thought was best for her country. _Damn you Taybur. If you weren't so sure that if you told Dove everything she would employ you as spymaster, you would have shared the reports and this all could have not happened. Damn you, you lily-skinned, petulant, Stormwing-rejected bastard._

Pushing herself away from the railing surrounding the windy platform of her observation tower, she looked over the azure waves. She watched the younger crows dive at each other in an avian version of tag and smiled, think of Nawat. He was a wonderful friend, but only a friend. Yes, she had messed with him during the year at Tanair, but neither of them had been ready for long commitment. He was still learning how to be human and wanted to play the field a bit, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted someone who wasn't totally human. Not that she had anything against the crows. No, they were wonderful conversationalists and helped her on multiple occasions, but the males weren't what she was looking for. They were obsessive and territorial.

Shaking her head, she crossed over to the hatch door and pulled on the large iron ring that lifted the cumbersome oaken slab. Quickly descending the ladder, she ducked her head to avoid getting any sort of brain damage from the block of metal-enforced wood that slammed down hard enough to vibrate the ladder. Sighing, she squinted, her eyes burning from the sudden change in light. Adjusting her Sight, she started across the circular room and made her way quickly down the spiral staircase. Nodding to the guard outside the door of the tower, she jogged through the roofed patio that separated her lofty tower from the main castle. There was no other word for it. Two crenellated outer walls three feet thick and thirty two feet tall surrounded the fief and were manned constantly by well trained guards that wore armor that was specially designed to protect as well as plate armor but keep the wearer cool. The inner wall was a dark stone, mostly for decoration. All visitors were greeted by the main courtyard, a beautifully extravagant place cobbled by smooth white beach stones with a fountain burbling in the middle. The stables were to the right, down a winding path that led to a less overstated enclosure with two stables that held sixteen horses each. Leading away from the stables was a dirt path that led to barracks and riding paths and meadows.

To the right was the bailey, fletcher, blacksmith, locksmith, outdoor kitchens, and various other trades that were vital to the running of the castle.

The main building was an imposing statement of wealth and nobility. The grand staircase was wide at the bottom and tapered up to the tall doors. The "great hall", which were the only words for it, was more magnificent that the Gray Palace's in Rajmuat.

But this wasn't what Aly liked about her home. She liked how she could sneak down to the beach and light a fire, watching the flames dance. She loved the solitude. She loved how it reminded her of home. Her Tortallan home.

Entering one of the many dark back stairways that were a crucial part of her household, she came out from behind a tapestry depicting the Tusaine War and tried to make her way to the large study she spent hours in. Before she could manage that though, she was intercepted by Clayra, the woman who ran her household.

"M'lady, some people arrived with the messenger. They wish to see you."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. They just said that they were sent be Her Majesty to help you with your next assignment."

"Alright. Have them bathed and fed, then send them to my study."

She looked exasperated. "What kind of person do you think I am? They're already clean and fed, and waiting in the front room. I'll send them to your study," she turned and trotted down the stairs. Aly shook her head and made her way into the study.


	2. Chapter 2

~Aly~

Studying the latest report from Rajmuat, she ignored the people who came in. Or so it seemed. In reality, she was calculating how serious Dove was by studying the people who entered. Dove was very serious. Sitting in the chairs were all people Aly herself had recruited: Erak Asher, professional assassin and very skilled undercover agent, Izaiah Nathanielson, a spy that was a very significant component to her network in Tortall, Malik Kingston, a tall man that had uncanny skill with a bow, Kassidy Edwin, her head whisperer, pretty to boot, Makayla Salbar, a bodyguard, and Yesenia Simate, a spy-of-all-trades.

One thing stood out to her. Every single on of them was Tortallan or light-skinned raka. None of them would stand out in a Tortallan city. She placed the paper down and stared hard at them. They all met her stare with respect. She sat back, a grin stretching across her face.

"Well, it has been quite awhile since I've seen you ducks." Erak rolled his eyes and smiled back at her.

"Ducks? Do I look like some water bird?"

"Yes, my dear, you do. You've got that prominent bill and those beady eyes." He just shook his head, then became serious.

"So, what are we here for?" Aly's smile faded and a look that none of them had seen before crossed her face. Pain. Her shoulders sagged and she chafed at her forehead. In a couple seconds, she had composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she strode over to the window and stared out over the calm strait. Turning back to them, she arched an eyebrow.

"Did Taybur or Dove brief you on our assignment?" They glanced at each other and shook their heads. They trusted one another enough to tell if they were briefed and what they were told if they had been.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to tell you what Dove has ordered me to do." Malik held up a hand.

"Wait. You said that you're going to tell us what Dove told you to do. You didn't say that you were going to tell us what we're going to do."

She smiled at him. "Oh, they grow up so fast. You're finally in my league, Malik." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I've always yearned to be in your league, duani."

"Enough of your flirting," said Izaiah. "What are your orders, and are you going to follow them?"

"I have to tell you a bit about my past and lineage for this to make sense," she looked around at her assortment of workers. Their faces ranged from shocked to curious. "I was, as you know, born in Tortall. That's probably the only true thing you know about me. I said that I was the daughter of a Player and a lower-class merchant. I told you that I was a maid. I told you that my mother left my sisters and me after I was born. That was based on fact, but not entirely true. Now I basically have to spill my life's story to you.

I am not Aly Homewood, but Lady Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, a barony on the coastline of Tortall. I come from old noble blood. My mother, the famed Lioness of Tortall, has Trebond blood. The Trebonds are in the Book of Gold, if you're wondering, which makes me even more a noble than either the Queen of Tortall, who is originally from Sarain, or the King, who has only been in the Book of Gold for two generations. My father is the Whisper Man of Tortall. He isn't famous in the same circles that my mother is, but he' s made his way into assorted tales used to scare children.

As you all should know, the Lioness is the King's Champion. She was also his squire, so they are close friends. Consequently, when my older brother Thom was born, Thayet and Jonathan were appointed as godsparents to him. When Alan and I came along, we both became their godschildren as well.

I knew Aunt Thayet better than I knew my own mother. My mother is rather commanding and chivalrous, much like the assorted knights you'll find scattered throughout Tortall. She was also gone much of my life, and found it impossible to figure me out. I, surprisingly enough, take after my father," she sighed, leaning back, studying their faces.

"Aly, you're a noble?" asked Kassidy blankly.

Aly rolled her eyes. "Kassidy, what did I just tell you? Were you listening?"

"Of course, duani. It's just…a bit of a shock, if you know what I mean."

"Okay," interrupted Izaiah. "Admittedly, this is interesting and enlightening, but what does it have to do with us? I don't mean to be cold or anything, but-"

"My orders are to kill Queen Thayet. My own godsmother."

Her ducks stared at her in shock. After a long pause, Erak spoke up.

"Is it safe to assume that that order is the one you aren't going to carry out?"

She nodded. "Yes, but don't get into the habit of assuming. You'll lose character that way."

"Aly," piped up Yesenia for the first time. "What are we going to do then?"

"I've come up with an idea. It's still a tad rough around the edges, but after all, I only thought of it a bit ago. My plan is to contact Dear Old Common-born Da and ask for his help. I actually have been considering going back to Tortall for awhile, but this is the first opportunity I've had," she looked around at her most trusted group of friends. "If you want to stay here, I won't stop you. I'm asking you to betray your country. In all likelihood, none of you shall be able to return to the Copper Isles." Makayla set her hand over Aly's, smiling. In her soft voice she said something that shocked Aly to the core.

"Aly, we aren't exactly loyal to Dove. We see _**you**_ as our leader, not her. Even if she is the Twice Royal from the prophecy"

**A/N- I've heard the Copper Isles referred to as the Kyprish Isles, but can't remember if the name was changed. Is this the case? **

**P.S. - Read and review, please! If there is something that I'm not doing right or could do better, tell me. I'll take criticism unless it's unneeded.**

**P.P.S-Please read my other story Prisoner! It is work-in-progress, but I think it's turning out pretty well so far.**

** XO- AlianneLovesLiam**


	3. Chapter 3

~Aly~

Aly took a minute to comprehend that, and then looked around at the others to see if they shared Makayla's opinion. They did. Expressions of agreement were on the other's faces except for Izaiah's, which had his usual expression of disgruntlement, though he was slightly pink. He looked up her for a second and turned his attention to the view from her office. Deciding to let him think she hadn't noticed, she turned back to the other people in the room.

"Well, that's…a bit of a shock. Anyway, I want you all to rest. I have to contact Taybur in Rajmuat and have him send me some more people. Any suggestions? Oh, and they have to be light-skinned so that they won't stand out in any Tortallan city. It wouldn't matter in Port Caynn or Corus, but in less…integrated cities raka would stand out."

"How about Nawat?" asked Izaiah, which surprised her. They weren't the best of friends. Then again, Izaiah had always had the ability to respect his enemies' prowess with not quite murderous graces. "I mean, he's quick, good with weapons, looks kinda Tortallan, and probably has connections everywhere. He's an obvious choice."

"You're right. All his odd behaviors, such as eating bugs, talking to horses, and making strange bird noises will go unnoticed as well, seeing as Corus's court is…rather odd, to say the least."

"Yeah," said Kassidy, faking apprehension. "I've heard stories about that place, and if you're a typical Tortallan, everyone in the country must be unstable…if you get my meaning."

Aly smiled wickedly. "Oh, I do. Just remember…I'm not too stable."

Everybody laughed at this except for Izaiah, who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Anyway, anyway. Get yourselves to bed and rest. We'll meet before dawn at the practice courts. Bring all your weapons and gear. I'll not have my people getting rusty, and I feel like kicking your asses."

Izaiah gave her a cocky smile. "You wish, duani."

The next morning, five fumbling, bleary-eyed people stumbled into a sparring yard. Aly pursed her lips and a strangely dangerous look came into her eyes before she started barking orders.

"Stand up, for Gods sakes! You're not street bums, you're my unsanctioned militants, and I won't have you looking like common foot soldiers their first night back in port!"

For some reason, a recent conversation about unbalanced Tortallans came back to them and they double-timed it to combat stances. Izaiah only laughed as he walked up to Aly with his knives ready in hand.

**A/N- I had this filthy little filler chapter ready since May 15, but I never posted it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Two things before you go on with chapter four.**

**One) Tamora Pierce owns the Eastern Lands, thank Mithros**

**Two) Read this and my other fics, and please leave me your thoughts! I like feedback, no matter if it's telling me that my spelling or grammar is off or that I'm a good writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Dove~

The noise of Rajmuat's streets was dulled to a faint burble, like hearing a jungle stream from the opposite side of a thick wall of vegetation. A soft knock caused her to turn around. She straightened herself and in a regal voice, called out.

"You may enter."

A short raka boy entered, eyes cast to the floor.

"Twice Royal, General Fesgao sends you the messages from Aziz Daulah, the Cunning One's fief." He held out several sheaves of parchment to her, his hands visibly shaking.

"Thank you. You may leave now," she said, taking the scrolls and tossing him a coin, not looking to see if it was a mere silver or a weighty gold one.

Picking through the papers, she delicately cracked the seal on the heavy envelope that bore Aly's playful writing.

_Dear Dove,_

_ Well, I can't exactly say that I'm thrilled to be leaving Aziz Daulah. Rather traumatic, you know? I suppose it can't be helped though._

_ I agree with your choice in personnel that are to accompany me, but I need you to send me more people. You're learning, but I know much, much more than you. I'll need Nawat, Yvette of Grehajj the Younger, Imani Trejekka, Saniya and Alondra Dregatter, Quinn Silasson, Jesse and Reid Hunter, Zander Payton, and Talon Dreyhart._

_ I need you to tell Talon that I want him to ask Yahir if he can provide us with assistance in an assassination. Don't ask - what Yahir can provide is something that would ruin you and your reputation if it became known that you had easy access to it. I'll not elaborate._

_I have unmarked ships in the harbor here. You'll need to send provisions for about three weeks journey by sea for twenty-one passengers and the crew as well. The crew is of an average size for a ship that has to bear the Straits and the Emerald Ocean. Ask your dearest naval commander, Baron Quisseken, if you don't know what an average is. Try for a bit above that, though._

_ Also, we're taking two ships. Yesenia's family will need to be sent to Aziz Daulah as well as some of Nawat's informers. I've already sent him his orders so you needn't tell him._

_ Love,_

_ The Cunning One_

Shaking her head, Dove put the paper down and called the footman stationed at the door into the room.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please send Nawat Crow, Duchess Yvette of Greyhajj the Younger, Baron Imani Trajekka, Ladies Saniya and Alondra of West Rock, Quinn Silasson, Dukes Jesse and Reid Hunter, Zander Payton, and Talon Dreyhart up here." Seeing his incredulous look at the name Talon Dreyhart, she arched her eyebrows. "Yes, the drunkard Talon Dreyhart. Unless you know of another person that goes by that name?"

The young soldier blushed profusely. "Ye-es, your Majesty. Right away."

She nodded to him. "Oh, and please send Baron Quisseken. Tell him I need his advice about the trading ships that are to be sent to Carthak." She turned her attention away from him, signaling that she was through with the conversation and it would do him good to follow her orders immediately.

When the footman came back with the requested people, he bowed to her and exited the room. As everyone situated themselves, Dove sat straight up, looking around at the assorted persons in her office.

"I hope that you're all doing well." The murmurs were inaudible, but she got the impression that they were of assent. "I have an important assignment for you."

"Important? Then why in the hell am I here!?" asked Talon, feigning drunkenness.

"Because Talon, _I've_ been ordered by Aly to tell you that you need to one) ask someone named Yahir for assistance in an assassination and two) you'll be accompanying Nawat, Yvette, Imani, Saniya, Alondra, Quinn, Jesse, Reid, and Zander to Aziz Daulah to receive more specified orders from Aly."

"What's the mission?" asked Nawat from his perch in the window.

Dove arched a perfectly curved eyebrow in a practiced gesture. "I suppose that's for Aly to tell you, isn't it?"

Nawat rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you're all going to Aziz Daulah. Someone needs to collect Yesenia's family, as well as Makayla's sister, the mage. Nawat, Aly says that she told you what you needed to do. Is that correct?" he nodded, looking out over the street before the former Temaida townhouse. It was now the Haiming townhouse.

"All right. I don't know how long you'll be gone, but I suppose Aly will tell you.

The ship silently carved through the night darkened water of an unnamed strait on its way to Aly's fief. Two figures were visible on the prow.

"What do you think is going to happen, Nawat?" asked Saniya. "I mean, the queen isn't usually so…secretive."

Nawat shrugged and let the cool sea air slap him in the face. "You know Aly. Dove's probably just as clueless as us and is trying to make it seem like she knows what she's talking about. Either way, we'll know when we reach Daulah. Aly prefers to have well-informed people by her side."

She sighed. "I guess. Maybe I just need to lay back."

"I wouldn't let Aly hear you talking like that. She might just decide that you need to be taught a lesson. And you know what Aly's 'lessons' are like."

Saniya smiled slightly. "Aly's lessons aren't all that ethical, but everyone who's on the receiving end of them usually turns out pretty good."

"You're right about that."

Lost in thought, Aly pulled a white shirt over her head. It was loose, a cross between a tunic and a shirt. The style of it was distinctly Northern, and it blended perfectly with her unassuming green tunic, dark brown breeches, and knee-high riding boots. All in all, she looked very much the unconventional Tortallan.

Surveying the results of her handiwork, she nodded. Turning on her heel, she left her quarters and descended the flight of stairs that were at the end of her hall. The door to her study was open, and from it she heard voices. Some she recognized from the previous day's arrivals, but some were familiar to her as the people she requisitioned from Rajmuat. Shaking her head, she sighed.

_Oh, Dove. You are wonderful when you aren't planning the demise of my family._

Entering the study, her suspicions were confirmed. Nawat, Yvette, Saniya, Alondra, Imani, Jesse, Quinn, Reid, Talon, and Zander were all there; to her surprise, so was Yahir.

"Yahir! What in the Trickster's name are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that if you needed my assistance, I'd provide it in person."

"I'll give you a chance to leave after I've told you where we're going and how long we'll be there."

"Yess'm."

Aly turned to face the rest of them as she circled her desk and settled herself into the large chair that sat behind it. She seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. Soon enough, she sighed and slouched back into the chair, looking resigned.

"The Twice Royal has ordered us to set out for Tortall. I've already briefed the others on the mission and they are fully supportive of me. Maybe it's because they aren't nobles and don't hold as much standing as you do. Either way, I had misgivings about involving you with this."

"What is our mission, Aly?" asked Yvette.

"I might as well tell you now and get it over with. My orders are to assassinate Queen Thayet of Tortall, but that is not what I'm going to do."

Jesse looked shocked. "But, Aly! The Queen _ordered_ you to! You can't just go against her will!"

Aly gave him a look that would have intimidated a Stormwing. "Would you kindly let me finish, Your Grace?" she asked sardonically, ice coating each word. Poisonous ice.

He looked down. "Sorry."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I am not-I repeat-not going to murder Queen Thayet. I have reasons for this, most of which I shall explain to you.

To make sure you understand this, I have to tell you something that not even the Queen knows. Queen Thayet the Peerless is my godsmother. My mother, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, my mother, is more commonly known as the King's Champion. George Cooper, my father, is known in most circles as the Whisper Man of Tortall. I won't go into how I got to the Copper Isles, because that delves into a part of my life I prefer not to think about. You've all heard I was a slave, I presume?"

Imani looked uncomfortable. "I…um…there are rumors, but…we never asked, um, questions. It…didn't seem…prudent."

"Good for you. You're a very polite man, Imani. That is the part I'm not going to talk about, so do not, under any circumstances ask."

Back on our starting subject. I've come up with a plan that the rest of our counterparts know already.

We will arrive in Port Caynn. Then we'll take peregrine boats-" they all groaned simultaneously at this. Aly grinned. "To Corus. I'll contact my father when everything is concrete and he'll have places for us to stay, probably in my grandda's and his townhouses. I'll have told him about this mess.

Before I get deep into the planning, I need to know if you'll go through with this. You probably won't be able to come back to the Copper Isles and your families will most likely be banished. Luckily for you though, you will have standing in Tortall, though not as much as you have here." A heavy silence fell upon the room. Somber looks were exchanged. Yvette was the first to speak.

"I'll do it. I've been watching Dove lately…and she's isn't the same. She had one of the footmen whipped because he wasn't at his station. That is usually worthy of punishment, but he had been escorting one of her ladies down to the stable on Dove's orders." Everyone looked at her in shock and Yvette continued. "It's true. She also told Taybur that she wanted the navy ready in the north. When he asked why, she started screaming at him and calling him a traitor to the crown. It's like the Rittevon in her is emerging.

There is one thing that I want though. I want my children to come with us. They can start a good life in Tortall."

"Thank you, Yvette. Are Lena and Mari here?"

"Of course."

"We'll do it too," said Jesse and Reid unanimously.

"Me too," announced Talon.

"Aye!" shouted Zander, mock saluting her.

"I can't Aly," said Yahir. "Life here is going good, for once. My people are happy, I'm happy, my girl's happy…I can't. I'll help you from here, but I'll just pretend that I didn't hear a thing. I'm good at that." Aly nodded.

"I didn't expect you to come with us. I respect your decision."

"I'll do it!" says Alondra after a minute of somber silence. Saniya nodded. She always let her bolder sister talk for them. She looked nervous.

"I'm up to it," said Quinn.

"Same here," said Zander.

Nawat looked curiously at Aly. "I think you know my answer. Tortall does sound interesting."

Aly looked around at the people around her that were more loyal to her than they were to their own queen and tried to understand why. Why?

"Anyway. Yahir, you can stay here tonight or there is a ship leaving at noon."

"I'll leave today." He pecked her on the cheek and left the room.

"Okay. I'll contact my father tonight and he'll get our arrangements ready. Meanwhile, I'll go over what will happen.

I'll have some of Da's agents help us with this. We'll have to make it look as though we actually tried to assassinate Aunt Thayet and were caught, then we'll have to fake an execution. We can't go back to the Copper Isles after that because Dove will either think we are traitors, which we are, or will refuse to believe it's us. We'll eventually have to come out of hiding and we can use our own identities because the execution will be private. Dove will then see us as Tortallan traitors.

This is going to be hard, but none of you can back out now."


	5. Chapter 5

George Cooper, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Obviously, he knew that there wasn't going to be much information coming in from the Copper Isles now that his daughter was in charge of the spies, but the lack of it was frustrating. He heard the small squeaking voice of the darking that was looped around his wrist.

"Whisperman."

"Yes, Aspen?" He called the cynical darking Aspen for the aspen-leaf shaped shadow in her. (He thought of it as a female. He didn't know why.)

"My brother Secret, in the isles of copper, says Aly, who apparently is funfunfun, wants to see you."

"What do you mean, see me?"

"We can show you pictures. Can Aly see you?"

"Yes, of course." He placed Aspen on the desk in front of him and she spread out into a thin sheet in front of him. He waited apprehensively. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, an image began to form on Aspen's body.

"Da?" came the tentative voice of his daughter, Aly, from the darking as though she was in the room with him. Her hair was streaked with bright gold and the gold-hazel color in her eyes stood out more, but she looked like his girl.

"Aly! If I had known the darkings could do this, I would have contacted you sooner."

"I know. As much as I'd like to catch up, we'll have plenty of time to do that later. I you help me, that is."

"Help you?" he asked. He had noticed worry and nervousness in her face, but assumed that they were just from the pressure being put on her as spymaster.

"Yes. Yamanis have been raiding the coast, but Dove believes that it's Tortallans."

His eyebrows snapped together and he lowered his voice. "Aly, if anyone knows you're telling me this, you could be executed for treason."

"Only ancient magic can disrupt or listen in on a darking connection. Uncle Numy is basically the only one who has the power to perform that magic. Now, try not to disrupt me anymore." George raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, it's like Dove's Rittevon is coming out. A month before, I was ordered to go to Aziz Daulah, my fief, to relax. Two days ago, I got orders from Dove to go back to Rajmuat, but to do something first. She told me to go to Tortall and…" she inhaled deeply and let it out as a sigh. "Da, she ordered me to take whoever I needed to Tortall and assassinate Aunt Thayet. She thinks it'll make the raids stop."

George had frozen and was staring at his daughter with a guarded expression. Aly's motives could be good, but then again…

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked softly, slowly.

"I already told you, I need your help. Needless to say, I will not kill Aunt Thayet." She noticed George relax visibly. "Did you think I was going to ask you to help me kill her? No, I need your help for other reasons.

I have a plan laid out, but your cooperation is needed. I need you to have lodgings ready for us in Corus-there's fourteen adults and three children. Can you have that done? I want to go over the rest of then plan in person."

"Of course Aly. I'll have all the arrangements made. Do you want anyone to know about the assassination?"

"No. Tell the family that I'll be coming back, but don't tell them that. The less people that know, the better."

"Alright. Aly, I've missed you."

She grinned at him. "I've missed you too, Da. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible." Her voice started to get fainter and her figure blurrier.

Soon she wasn't visible, but George kept staring at the smooth black surface the darking. "Yes, Aly, yes. It most definitely is possible."

Over the next week, George arranged with Myles and Eleni to have the Olau and Pirate's Swoop opened and prepared and have the harbormaster reserve places for Aly's ships. He had contacted Aly several times during the week to get statistics.

Aly stumbled out onto the deck in the pearly gray morning light and made her way to the bow. The captain, a hardened man she knew from years of living near the sea, nodded as she joined him.

"Are we close to Corus yet?"

"Nearly, i dashur. We may be at sea for a few more days than expected, though. The storm last week blew us off course by a small number of miles, so we had to correct our course, but it wasn't a major setback. We'll be in Corus by the morrow."

"Thanks, Sveland. I know that you don't often enjoy passengers."

"Usually, no. But I've known you for your whole life, since you was just a little girl. I could see that you wanted to get out of that place fast and stealthy like, so I helped you."

She didn't say anything to this, just rested her hand on his shoulder momentarily before going back below decks. No use letting anybody sleep in when they could be discussing plans.

They arrived a little after noon the next day. Aly had asked Secret to inform George that they would be arriving in Corus and he met them at the dock. Upon seeing her father, Aly let out a very little-girlish shriek of delight and threw herself into his arms.

"Daddy!" she yelled, calling his something she hadn't called him since she was a very small child. "Daddy, I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in two years!"

"I know, lass, I know. I'm glad you're back home."

"I'm happier than you are by far. Let's get going. We have to catch up."

Catching up with her father over lunch was enjoyable. George told stories about Aly's childhood and had everybody in tears.

"She…actually _blew up _the cook tent!?" asked Izaiah.

"Yes. Her and Alan put a firework in the fire and…well, it didn't turn out well. To say the least."

"I have a question," said Kassidy. "You keep mentioning two people named Liam and Alan. Who are they?"

George glanced at Aly, who shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. Alan walked in.

"Da, have you seen my…" He stopped when he saw the people around the table. Then his gaze fell on Aly, who was already out of her chair. "Lee?"

"Alan, I've missed you." She darted through the men and women sitting in silence and threw herself into his embrace.

"Gods, Lee. I haven't seen you in two years."

"I know. I'm glad I won't miss your Ordeal."

"Okay," said Kassidy. "That answers who Alan is. But who is Liam?"

"I, uh, um," stuttered Aly, her face going lightly pink. She was fine, talking about others' love lives, but when it came to her own, she liked it private. Knowing smiles were flashed around the room. Izaiah scowled, which didn't pass under George's radar.

"I'm Liam," came a voice from the doorway. "I know, I know, you've all been-" but he didn't finish his sentence. Aly slid into his arms and kissed him fiercely. He seemed shocked that she was there, but gladly kissed her back. He had her pushed up against the doorframe and had his hands buried in her hair before anyone could register what was going on. Erak let out a wolf whistle, but they didn't stop.

"So…this is awkward?" said Makayla, who looked nervously at Izaiah, who was sitting stiff-jawed next to her. She inched away quickly.


End file.
